


Guilty

by The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)



Series: Criminal [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow
Summary: Lestrade learns of the guilt of another man. Rated "T" for safety. AU. One-shot. Deathfic. Companion fic to "Criminal". Can be read alone.
Series: Criminal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683784
Kudos: 1





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Sherlock Holmes franchise or the characters in it.

_"... finds you guilty of murder and attempted murder," the judge's voice rang out._

A sharp drop. The man's feet, out of instinct, searched blindly for a foothold. A short moment later, their strange dance was over.

Lestrade didn't leave his place as the spectators began to file away. Being on a case in the country at the time, he'd only in the last few days heard what had happened. He'd come here to see if was really true.

As the body swung lightly in the breeze, it betrayed no sign of life.

Sherlock Holmes was currently lying in a hospital bed somewhere, recovering from his injuries. They said he would live, though it had been a close call. Despite this, Lestrade didn't know if Holmes would ever fully recover from what had happened.

Lestrade only turned to leave when they had started taking the body down, had taken the noose from its neck. He wanted nothing more to do with it.

 _"John Watson, the court finds you guilty of murder and attempted murder._ "

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A while after I wrote Criminal, I wondered what would happen afterward. Then I wondered what Lestrade would think, hence this. I couldn't find a quote that would work with this so I'll just have to do without. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Reviews are always welcome. :)


End file.
